Love Stabs
by PenguinsForever
Summary: Reyna didn't mean to curse on the goddess of marriage. She just supposed she was in a bad temper. But every action has a consequence to match with it. And this is something she never was really prepared for in her life. One simple word does wonders to her original way of thinking: heartbreak. It's two in the morning, and she's just sick of it. JASPER, one-sided Jeyna.


**A/N: WARNING: As you can already tell from the character description, this is NOT a Jeyna fic. BUT it will be in Reyna's point of view. This is just a little different from what I normally write, but I'm giving it a shot so bare with me. This is a ****JASPER**** fanfic, but with a Reyna twist to add in it.**

**This is just a little something I wrote because I really don't know when I'm going to be updating Rough All Over next, so this is an apology-in-advance sort of thing, I guess.**

**This takes place after the Giant War has ended.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson characters at all. Or the song and the lyrics to La Da Dee by Cody Simpson.**

* * *

After signing off the last payment for rebuilding New Rome, Reyna stared at the rightful check that needed to be given to Leo Valdez for helping them out. He was the son of Vulcan-er, _Hephaestus _(she _still _had trouble learning the appropriate name for the appropriate person)-after all, and he owed it to her and her Legion (though he was still sort of getting paid) to help them, since he was possessed to, you know, bomb the entire freaking camp!

Reyna was never one to resort to bitter humor, especially not at a time like this, Post-War or not, but right now, she was in no means to keep her sanity intact.

During the war, some of the Giant comrades had bustled inside of the camp, and the ones that had stayed behind to watch the camp had to fight them off. Eventually, it turned to be successful, but she knew that all good things had to come with a price.

It was a simple policy that everyone in the Legion had to learn and act upon once they joined. It was a reminder. A _rule _that blazed in her head every time it was necessary to be thought of.

In this case, the price was the very Legion that taught her this and all the other wonderful, curious things it had left to teach her. She wasn't done yet. She was still Praetor, and that meant something to her. She wouldn't throw it away for her own selfish reasons. She would never. Being Praetor became a _part _of who she was. So why wasn't it the same for _him_?

"Er...Reyna? Um...I don't mean to sound pushy or anything, but...can I have my check now? You've been staring at the desk for a while now, and I'm a little confused about what's going on," the fire-user in front of her desk said slowly. Normally Leo wasn't one to be so cautious about this, for he was said to be absurdly cocky at random times, but she had spent enough time with him fixing up her camp for him to know that she normally just blanked out into her own thoughts for a while.

In other words, he knew when to shut up and quit bothering her, just like how he was trying (thankfully) to do now.

Reyna simply nodded in apology and handed him the needed money for helping her. "Nothing's going on. I'm fine. I swear," still seeing the confused expression implanted across his face, she continued, "just that the war ended, and I'm still a bit shell-shocked by it."

Leo offered an understanding smile to which she gladly returned. Reyna and Leo's relationship was definitely a rocky one. When Leo and the rest of the Seven returned back from Camp Half-Blood a month ago, she had admittedly despised him for doing all that he had done to the Legion. After being told what _really _happened by firing on the ballista, she was still a little edgy around him. Now, another month later ever since being told about it, they had grown _much _closer, especially since they had spent so much time together building up the place._  
_

But that was where it stopped there: friendship. Nothing more. And personally, Reyna never felt anything supernatural as a thing like love towards Leo. And even if she had, Leo had a girlfriend, Calypso, whom he loved dearly and saved from her previous island/home during the closure of the Giant War.

Great. Just add him on the list of guys who had rejected her, even if Leo wasn't really one of them.

The thing was though, Reyna understood why _Percy _refused her. When he had come to camp a couple of months ago and Juno had taken away his memories, he refused her because he still remembered the one thing that actually kept him going. The one thing that actually connected himself to his old life. His _Greek _life.

Annabeth. Smart, beautiful, and confident...all the qualities that Reyna knew Percy loved in the blond girl.

Yes, she understood why Percy let her go immediately. And she did the same with him, almost just as quick.

But with Jason Grace? That was a whole different story.

"...So what do you say, Reyna? You coming?" she vaguely heard Leo say to her.

She shook her head from the lingering thoughts and looked up at him curiously. Probably looking at the distracted face that she had on, he sighed and repeated himself, getting used to this drama that was constantly expected from her. "I'm gonna go meet up Frank and Hazel and all of the others for ice cream in New Rome. You wanna come?"

He looked tired, fatigued even, due to all the work they had put into that day. It was clear that he wasn't in the mood to repeat himself again, though he was trying his best to cover it up for her sake because she hoped he well knew that she was equally exhausted as he was. But either way, she said what she hoped to be playfully, "yes, I'm coming. Don't get your tool-belt in a twist."

He looked surprised by the new tone in her voice, it was obvious, but he didn't question anything and just opened the door for them to walk out into the fresh sunlight.

As they neared their friends, she immediately noticed that they were all preoccupied with nothing and everything. All of them in their own little bubbles. Some of the couples were sitting by the fountain and some on benches. Percy and Annabeth were sitting near the fountain, and Percy, being the son of Poseidon, was shape-shifting the water as it sprung out from the faucet to make shapes that Annabeth occasionally laughed at and rolled her eyes to, muttering to Percy at times, "Seaweed Brain."

Whatever that meant.

Her eyes moved to the next couple to the right of them. Hazel and Frank were sitting on the benches, talking quietly to one another with small secretive smiles tugging against their lips, their hands clasped together. And them, like Percy and Annabeth, had barely even touched their ice cream. Just an occasional lick here and there, but nothing really more.

"Hey, guys!" Reyna's eyes darted to the pretty Greek caramel-haired girl that was off to the side, and she waved politely in greeting. Leo returned the hug that Calypso entrapped him in, and he kissed her.

"Hey, beautiful. How has your day been?" he asked her, each others' arms still snaked around each other tightly.

Calypso beamed up at him and bounced her head in reassurance before eagerly locking lips with him again. Reyna stared, secretly amused by their behavior, before Percy threw something blindingly white compared to the sunny day to a couple on another bench that was hidden by the tall roar of the fountain. A crumpled-up piece of napkin.

"Hey, lovebirds! How's the ice cream?" Percy shouted in a teasing manner to the still hidden-from-her-view couple behind the fountain.

Percy threw another ball of paper napkin at them, even though Reyna wanted to scold him for the litter that he was now creating. There was about ten...no, fifteen, she mentally counted, rolls of napkin scattered on the ground. Whoever Percy was bothering _this _time, was clearly too distracted to care at all.

Annabeth smacked Percy near his upper arm and said harshly, "leave them alone, for once, gods! Honestly, it's like your life nowadays depends on picking on theirs!" Though while she said it, she reached for another paper napkin and helped Percy ball it up, so he could throw it again.

Leo, being the curious twit that he is, walked around the fountain with Calypso by his side so he could see what was going on better. He looked surprised for a moment, and then he laughed at the unknown people on the bench.

"Get some, Grace!" he yelled, taunting them like Percy had been doing, earning a shove from his girlfriend.

At the mention of the name, Reyna's heart jumped as she slowly but dreadfully put the pieces together. She walked heavily around the other side of the fountain Leo and Calypso were standing at to see what exactly the big deal was, though she already somewhat knew.

Looking at the mass of blond and brown hair that almost looked to be _mixed together_ because their bodies were so _damn _close to each other, her suspicions were confirmed. And she watched as the love of her life, Jason freaking _Grace_, practically _inhaling _Piper McLean.

It was sickening, the way his body was pressed against hers. The way his hands and arms were locked all over her back and waist. The way that the chocolate and vanilla ice cream that they had obviously tried to eat before eating _each other _was crashed in a sugary mess on the concrete beneath them, completely forgotten. And it was damn _sickening _that while they seemed to be sucking the life out of the other, they still managed to have smiley, lovey, _dopey _smiles plastered on their faces.

From the corner of her eye, Percy, proving to be the most stubborn person in the world, rolled up another napkin and threw it at the intimate pair. This time the reaction was different, judging by the shocked look on Percy's face. Piper, still kissing Jason, caught the napkin with her hand and tossed it with as much force as she could using her left hand back at the son of Poseidon.

She then shortly stuck up her middle finger at him, earning a mischievous cackle from the said boy, and she dug her fingers back in Jason Grace's golden locks, making Reyna's frown drop in an increasing speed. The couple, as oblivious as they were with each other, still hadn't noticed the addition to the company that was currently at the fountain.

Which, of course, sent Reyna straight back into her meaningless thoughts.

The difference between Percy and Jason was that Percy actually _remembered _Annabeth. She was the one thing that kept him from going insane, all those months he was spent alone without them. She brought him _life_. At times, she heard some of the Greeks call Jason the "Roman Percy", and as much as she'd like to tell them off for such incredulous thoughts, she could see where they were coming from.

Annabeth and Percy spent around five years together as friends. They fought in adventures together, saved each others' lives numerous times, and through it all, they ended up together. And they were truly, really _happy _together.

Why was that? Key word: history. They had _history _with each other. And that was how it was exactly with her and Jason. They had history together.

So if what the Greeks were saying, about Jason being a "Roman Percy", if that were true...how come Jason didn't remember Reyna? If Percy remembered Annabeth, how come Jason didn't remember her? How come he found himself a whole other life to be a part of, and just...just abandoned her like that, with no other reason? He left her for some Venus girl that she would never possibly get how the hell that even happened the way it did.

And he didn't even care. And it was all thanks to Juno.

So later on during the evening, when they were supposed to give the sacrifices/offerings to the gods in the fire, she dedicated hers to Juno.

But, because she was so freaking mad at her for everything that she lost, she cursed words that Reyna never thought she would ever say in her living life. Just because she was mad at the fact that Jason wasn't a "Roman Percy". That, even if Jason _was _like Percy, she wasn't Jason's Annabeth.

And, being a demigod, there are consequences for every action. Even if it was something as stupid as swearing immaturely at the marriage goddess after dinner.

* * *

Reyna woke up to a loud clatter, and she groaned out loud when she looked to the right and found that her alarm clock read _2:00 AM_. Who the heck would be _stupid _enough to bother a daughter of the War goddess from her sleep?! Especially one that had been fighting for her Legion since she had gotten there.

Still, instead of going back to sleep in her comfy bed sheets that were practically _begging _for her attention, she crawled out of her bed and went to go check the noise. She quickly slipped on her armor and strapped on the straps before reaching for her Imperial Gold sword and gripping it tightly in her hands.

There. Now she was armed.

So she walked cautiously to flip up the lights. She jumped in complete shock and tried to hide her fear, when she saw someone in a long black hooded cloak as soon as the lights were up.

Then, knowing a sneak attack when she saw one, she reached over to attack the hooded creature that was in front of her. Even though she was skilled from her years of being the Praetor of New Rome, the creature easily sidestepped the attack and swiftly disarmed her.

She felt like the star of an Alfred Hitchcock horror film as the hooded figure walked even nearer to her, so close that Reyna was now cornered, something that rarely ever happened in her life. The figure reached up with pale hands...and pulled down its hood.

Reyna's terror died down, replaced with shock and anger mixed together as she deciphered the woman in front of her. As her long dark curls graced out of the cloak, there was no mistaking it. "Juno?! What are you doing here?" Reyna yelled, too much in shock to actually care about being well-mannered in front of the goddess.

"It isn't very nice to curse someone for something they have absolutely no control over," she stated simply, walking around the cabin like it was her own. "True, I'm used to this by _all _mortals lately, but after dinner when you're supposed to be making sacrifices for _thanking _me..." she clucked her tongue disapprovingly, "that's something all gods frown upon. And now you're trying to kill me? I am truly hurt."

Reyna ignored the last part of what Juno said, and retorted, "I have _nothing _to be thankful for. _And _nothing to be sorry for, mind you." The goddess cocked her head to the side curiously, as if she really was hurt by her. But Reyna knew acting when she saw it.

"Why are you so disheartened by them, my dear? Why are you so hurt?" She said in a way that she always imagined if she had a mother that truly cared for her would say to her.

"Like you don't _know_," she said bitterly, now sitting on her bed, starting to relax from her previous eye-opener. Juno still pretended to be clueless so she continued, "you...you've got to be kidding me! You took him away, you made him...fall in love with _her_. You did this. But most of all...you made him forget me," her voice broke just trying to get the words out with every single second that passed by. She was so heartbroken and angry, she almost laughed in despair.

She looked back up at Juno as she saw the realization dawn on her face. Hmm. So she really _hadn't_ known what was bothering her so much. But that didn't do anything to help Reyna's mood.

"I am sorry," Juno started, and Reyna looked at her in surprise at the statement, "but you are wrong. Yes, it is true I made him forget everything. But I had never forced him to forget _you_."

Reyna was now just confused. This made absolutely no sense to her at all. Juno finally stopped pacing around her cabin and stood a good few feet away from her. "What do you mean? You are the one who took away his memories," Reyna pointed out.

"Yes," Juno nodded. "But you must understand that the Mist and true memories are two completely different things; but at the same time not that different. When a god takes away someone's memories, they still remember the one thing that a god can never possibly take: true love."

She raised her eyebrow at the goddess, and Juno sighed, understanding, "yes, it sounds a little cross and confusing, I know, but it is true, believe it or not. But anyways, when something that is _not _supernatural, such as a concussion from a car accident or being hit by a large weight, something along the lines of that I suppose, is the reason for amnesia, it is very much possible that the victim will forget their true love. But this is not the case. I am the one who caused this."

"So...that's why Percy remembered Annabeth when you took away his memories? Because of..." she could not believe she was actually saying this, "because of_ true love_?" Juno nodded again.

"And that's why Jason didn't remember you," Juno said, at first unaware of Reyna's heart completely shattering to pieces on the spot. When Reyna's eyes dropped once more to the ground, the goddess finally noticed. "No offense, I mean."

"Right. Because that makes everything better," she said with distaste at the woman. "I just...I can't believe that Jason chose _her_, of all people. She's...she's a daughter of Ven-Aphrodite," she corrected herself.

Juno, however, looked curious at this statement. "What do you mean by that, my dear?"

"Well...no offense to the goddess of love or anything," she said, "but all of her daughters...they're just..." she trailed off in disgust. "And I really don't think that Jason feels anything for her."

"You're saying that Jason Grace and Piper McLean's relationship is just a _fling_?" Juno asked, surprised and eye-opened. "That they've been dating for, what, eight to ten months, almost a full year, and you think their entire relationship is based on a lie?"

Reyna crossed her arms over her chest defensively. She knew she was being immature about this, but right now, she was done with it. She waited too long for this conversation with Juno, and the last thing on her mind was being sophisticated about this. "Yes, of a matter of a fact, I do."

The goddess just stared at her. "They may have met by accident, by my own hands, I mean, but that does not make what they feel for each other fake. Yes, I may have made Piper McLean think that your love was her boyfriend, but that was simply a label. I did not give them _feelings_. I cannot do that. No one, not even Aphrodite, can give feelings. Maybe something as simple as a label or an Aphrodite blessing-something to mess with their heads at first, but giving actual feelings to a mortal being will never be possible."_  
_

Reyna was hopeful after hearing this. So maybe she actually did have a chance. She had to make sure. "So what you're saying is that Jason and Piper might not even be in love with each other?"

Now Juno just looked pissed that she was not getting what she was not understanding and getting the picture. "I did not say that either. I am saying that they _are _indeed in love with each other. I am saying that not me or anybody else made them fall in love _but _each other because it is simply not possible."

"I refuse to believe that."

Juno cocked an eyebrow. "Oh? And why is that, my dear?" she said impatiently.

"Because there is no proof. I am not going to give up and admit that Jason is completely gone and completely taken by Piper," Reyna said stubbornly, even though a part of her knew that she was wrong, especially after everything she had just heard.

"What if I could tell you that I can prove it," she replied simply after a while.

"What do you mean by that?"

She smirked. "You really believe that you are the only one awake at two in the morning?"

Reyna furrowed her eyebrows. "What are you-"

"Listen, my dear. After I show you what's going on in Jason's cabin right now"-at this, Reyna's eyes blew wide, mortified-"oh, not like that, you silly girl! They're not doing that, if they were I would never show a teenage girl such horrid sights!"

Reyna inwardly sighed in relief and Juno continued to go on. "_Anyways_, when I show you what's going on there, maybe you will learn some respect to whoever god you're cursing at next time you get like this!"

She looked at her suspiciously and whispered, getting slightly afraid at the strange turn of events, "what are you going to do to me?"

Juno just smirked again, when suddenly a huge gust of wind came, making Reyna stand up in shock as the scenery changed around her, and then suddenly, she was no longer in her cabin anymore.

She was in Jason Grace's.

"_What is going on?!_" Reyna shouted out loud, Juno nowhere to be seen. The _last _thing she wanted right now was for Jason to see her in her pajamas in his own cabin without even letting him acknowledge that she was there.

"_Relax, girl,_" Juno's voice echoed around her. She darted her eyes around the room, but Juno was still nowhere to be seen. And that scared her more than ever. "_They're not able to see or hear you because you're not really in his cabin. I am just simply showing you what's going on._"

And it was then that she noticed the two people sitting in the middle of the bed. Jason's head was brought down, his hands clutching his temples in pain. She knew that look from anywhere, and her heart hurt looking at him suffering like that. He had just woken up from a nightmare, probably one that had something to do with the war.

But what was even worse, was that Piper was the one comforting him, giving gentle encouragements that it was just a dream and that it was over, and he was safe now. But Jason was still looking distraught and tormented. Reyna wanted to jump out at him and bring his body close into her arms and do the same as Piper was doing to him.

But they couldn't hear her, see her, so she doubted that he'd be able to feel her. So she just watched in pain. "_Why are you showing me this, Juno?_" she asked hopelessly, still staring at the couple in front of her.

"_You will see soon, my dear,_" Reyna had no idea why that insane woman kept on calling her "my dear", and she wanted to throttle her for it. But if Juno could disarm Reyna in a second, she could only imagine how quick it would be for her to rip her very skeleton out of her skin for even trying to attempt.

So she kept on watching.

And after a few more minutes of hopeless comforting from Piper, the Cherokee girl finally stood up. Reyna could only watch in confusion as the girl walked to the portable radio and turned it on, switching between the stations until Piper found what she was looking for. "What are you doing?" Jason asked, his voice hoarse from sleep.

The girl only smiled softly at him before reaching over to grab his hands. "I want you to dance with me."

Reyna snorted. If she thought _this _was going to make him feel better, she was sorely mistaken. Whenever the Jason that Reyna knew had nightmares and couldn't be comforted by anything, he would go to the training area of Camp Jupiter and beat his heart out on the dummies there. Not _dance_.

Jason raised his eyebrows, clearly thinking the same thoughts that Reyna was. "Gods, you know how much I hate dancing."

Piper shrugged, the same small smile still covered her face. "I know. And that's exactly why we're doing it," surprising both Reyna and Jason.

Jason opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out of it. He eventually smiled up at her and gently placed his hand in hers. "What are we dancing to?"

"The music," she said smartly.

He rolled his eyes playfully, "no, duh," and she laughed, that very sound making a smile appear on his face that Reyna never noticed he could actually create before.

"We are dancing to La Da Dee by Cody Simpson," she said after a while, her body so close to his now that it brought another frown upon Reyna's face.

"..._Yet I'm feeling like_  
_There is no better place than right by your side_  
_I had a little taste_  
_And I'll only spoil the party anyway_  
_'Cause all the girls are looking fine_  
_But you're the only one on my mind..._"

Jason's arms were draping more closely around Piper's waist as the song progressed on-wards, making Piper's arms close around his neck. "Isn't the song supposed to be faster than this?" he asked innocently.

Piper chuckled, her voice sounding muffled and vibrated from her head being in his chest, and was it just Reyna, or was Jason's face all of a sudden more red than it was before? Was the former Praetor of the Legion actually _blushing_? "It's the acoustic version, silly."

They continued swaying to the music, silently but lovingly, and Reyna found herself not wanting to look because it just hurt too much. But she did anyway because she knew that Juno wouldn't let her go if she didn't.

"..._All these places packed with people_  
_But your face is all I see_  
_And the music's way too loud_  
_But your voice won't let me be_  
_So many pretty girls around_  
_They're just dressing to impress_  
_But the thought of you alone has got me spun_  
_And I don't know what to say next..._"

By this time, Jason's entire face was completely buried in Piper's chestnut hair, and Reyna didn't even have to squint that much to see the large smile engraving onto his face from just _being _with her, as much as Reyna hated to admit it to herself. "How did you know dancing would help me, even if you knew that I hated it?" he asked her honestly.

"D'you hate dancing with me now?" she asked, her face, just like his, completely melted in the other's body.

Jason shook his head in Piper's hair, "no."

"That's why."

A moment of quietness. Then, "thank you. Really."

Reyna raised her eyebrows at them. Maybe she didn't understand Jason that well like she had thought. "No problem."

"..._La da dee_  
_La da dee doo_  
_La da da me_  
_La da da you_  
_La da dee_  
_La da dee doo_  
_There's only me_  
_There's only you_  
_La da dee_  
_La da dee doo_  
_La da da me_  
_La da da you_  
_La da dee_  
_La da dee doo_  
_When you were gone I think of you..._"

And they stayed in that exact position when the song ended. "You know, those lyrics aren't really the greatest," Piper stated, "if you really think about it, I mean. I don't know."

Jason finally removed his head from her hair, bringing up a lather of chocolate locks attached to his lips by accident. He brushed it away, embarrassed, before wrapping his arms once more around her, more tightly than ever that Reyna almost thought that Piper wouldn't be able to breathe, and lightly kissed her forehead and said lovingly, "who said I was actually listening to the song?" making Piper smile with triumph.

Reyna already knew what was coming up as Piper finally brought her head up from his chest to look at him in the eye. She just didn't want to hear it. She already knew from the moment the song started. She already knew that she lost him. Forever. That Piper had every single ounce of blood from Jason's heart wrapped tightly around her finger. And that it would never go away.

So Reyna mentally prayed for Juno to stop what she was witnessing so she could save the heartbreak, though she knew she would be suffering from it anyway.

But it turned out that Juno was just as stubborn as she was because she didn't listen. And Reyna felt all of it. The pounding heartache shattering everything that was in her. It was like nothing, no other monster could every create.

And what caused it?

"I love you, Piper," the love of her life was telling to another girl. "I love you a lot. You know that, right? I'm never going to let you go. I want to be with you. I want it, and I _need_ it."

The tears were blurring her eyesight now. She was practically blinded. She wanted to cry. A lot. It was hard and tough being able to build the walls around her. But she had liked it that way. She liked being hard and tough. And Jason Grace was the only person ever to break through that wall.

And what did she get for that? He loved somebody else. He truly, without any other supernatural or un-supernatural thing getting in the way of his feelings, truly _loved_ her. Piper McLean.

It hurt seeing Piper smiling back up at him, killing every man that would possibly see her beam up at him the way that she did, and Reyna understood. She understood that if Jason fell in love with this girl, then she hadn't at all given her the chance to understand her. Piper McLean might actually not be that bad.

If Piper could make _Jason,_ what she thought to be _her Jason_, smile like that and dance with her like that and _say_ all of that, then this girl just might be different than anybody Reyna has ever seen or heard of.

Piper reached up and kissed him back, a loving soft one that even Reyna had to admit that there was a lot of hidden meaning to it that she would never understand. The last thing Reyna heard before she was put back into her own bedroom by herself, was Piper whispering, "I love you, too." And for once since Reyna met Piper McLean, she believed it._  
_

She was just gaping at open air when she saw Juno again. Her form was flickering, like she was going to disappear any second now. "Have you learned anything from this?"

Reyna swallowed on nothing and everything and replied, "did...did that really happen right now? Were they seriously doing that...today and just now at _two in the morning_?"

Juno just nodded, completely unaffected by this conversation. "Yes. I swear it on the River Styx." Reyna didn't fully understand that, but she figured it must be Greek terminology, and she still knew that it was important.

And somehow, she just _knew _that this was the truth. This had really happened. And after that, Juno looked at Reyna more closely and said, "I am glad now that you understand. If you don't want to witness something like that again, then I am telling you to never curse someone that deserves such high respect next time. Then maybe, you wouldn't be feeling so heartbroken right now."

Reyna only nodded, speechless from everything she heard and seen, and crawled back into her bed sheets, and Juno's form completely disappeared. Reyna was now alone.

She knew she wouldn't be okay. She wouldn't be okay today, tomorrow, the day after that, or maybe even any other day after that. "All is fair in love and war," they say. And now, from what she just witnessed, she still doesn't know whether or not to believe that. Because war...it hurts. It kills you on the surface, leaving haunting memories until the very end. That is what she knows from being the daughter of it.

But love? It doesn't hurt. She chuckes bitterly because she couldn't _believe _that she had actually thought that it did. Love didn't just hurt. It _stabs_. All of your insides. Cutting through the surface and eating out your bones until you are left with nothing but the cold, empty core.

But then how come Jason and Piper didn't have the same opinion about love? Because even through all of that pain and killing, there was something else. Something Reyna knew that wouldn't be coming to her anytime soon, but she hoped it would still happen.

The radiating smiles on mothers' faces when they see their new baby, the friendships that would bond people together more than anything else in the world, and the happiness she felt that one day when she saw her sister come back all that way from the Amazons just to help her camp out when they most needed it. She thinks these thoughts as she wills herself to fall asleep.

After all, love eventually heals, too.

* * *

**A/N: ****...Did I do okay? I hope Reyna wasn't out of character. Really. I never wrote her like this before so I wouldn't know. But all tough girls need to have a limit, so there.**

**I love reviews, by the way! They make me happy!**

**Till next time,**

**Penguin**


End file.
